


Kuro comes to lunch

by JadeiteWren, Marshmallow06



Series: Kuro comes [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Sadly Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeiteWren/pseuds/JadeiteWren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow06/pseuds/Marshmallow06
Summary: Kuro eats Lunchables™ at the local McDonald's™.
Relationships: Isana Yashiro/Yatogami Kurou, Ronald McDonald/Burger King
Series: Kuro comes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kuro comes to lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeiteWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeiteWren/gifts), [Marshmallow06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow06/gifts).



Kuro fucking hsates the government so he went to a mxcdonaldas  
“Hey there kuro hows your lunch going” ronald mchdonald welcomed kuro into his home.  
Kuro walked into the home after being invited- “Too many fucking republicansim a pr l;ibertartian i fucking hate the politics i just want as borghrer!!111one!!!”

.”the burger king dude, aka the burger king, slammed open the door and got mad because hes a republican so he started fighting ronald bmcdonald because he’s the king of the burger clan”

Kuro nodded as he sat down, opening his lunachable™ packet and munching on the stale pepperoni piece---------------------------------watched the fight. 

“Hey i know you’re actually yaoi for me burger king we should stop fighting and fuck on the table so kuro an watch us hehe” ronald mcdonald yelled as the camera (aka the government drone hired to film everything around kuro) whooshed around him at 5000 mph with a fish-eyed lens because hohands

“Im gonna summon my ziggarat and fuck you with my nimrod ;)” said the arbies mascot

Mcdonald paused----------------------------------“who is even the arbie mascot.”  
“Apparently its an oven mitt” said the arbies mascot  
"Dude that's poggers" said kuro, munching on his luncnhables ham & cheese™ lunchbox he bought from walmart. Shiro gave him the money! While neko went fand fucked off becuas shes a fucking cockbolock and is naked constantly fgo away.

So then mcxdonalds nodded in agreement” He can even be our little pog champ .” Mr Burger King himself agreed- their relationship needed a littlest pog champ.

“owo uwu ~~~<3” ronald mcdonald uwu’d really hard at mr burger king as they stopped fighting and started fucking on the table in fromnt of kuro

Kuro opened his cheese and sausa nachos themed lunchable™™™™™™™™™™™™-as he didn’t want to really watch the hot steamy smut sex lemon citrus scene taking place on this table. HE also then took out his caprisun that came pre packaged with sex and shoved the straw drmamatically and sexily into the spacapricsun.

“Hey kuro are you enjoying your kabobbles lunchable that i got you at target honey <3 chuu~~” shiro walked in and kissed his boyfriend yaoi shounen ai boyfriend~~. Neko was also there but fuck her she doesnt matter. However- everytime she moved a slight junglejingle bell noise was made and everyone tried to ignore it happening everythime it did make the noise. She get no lunchable :( :(

“Hyes my sweet king, you’re better than buger king <3 <3 please feed me this beef taco wrap lnchable aaaahn~~~” kuro opened his mouth wide in the anime style that all the anime girls do when tehy want their boyfriend to feed them aaaahn. Shiro smiled an d pulled out his mini hotdog lunchable from his pocket and opened it and but!!!! Instead of feeding kuro hte lunchable he kissed him right on the lips!!! Cute  
his lips tasted like lunchables uwu <3 <3 (AUTHORS NOTE: a r3eal turn on if you ask me~!~~!!! xD XD XD!!~ this is 2007 please help me im emo kudos 4 kudos plz)

The gold king is still dead and in the blimp arirship thing floating away into ieternity which the blimp has no driver so it will crash into the school or the birdge at a point and cause massive property damage.

Cambells soup can came………………………………...again

**Author's Note:**

> By the geniuses of pon3gaming


End file.
